This invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for determining the degree of purity of a liquid and, ancilliary thereto, to control the purity of a liquid.
In industrial processes, the degree of purity of liquids, or the similarity of a liquid to a reference liquid may have to be determined with great accuracy. Moreover, it may also be necessary to maintain the characteristics of liquids similar to each other so that they are almost the same.
It is well known that the purity of a liquid may be altered during the transfer of the liquid from one receptacle to another, such as pouring the liquid from one receptacle into another, during a processing phase of the liquid, or the use of a liquid as a component of a working medium, such as water in turbo-machinery, which will change the purity of the liquid. Also, the purity of a liquid may change at different times during storage.
The purity of a normally transparent liquid can be altered either by solid particles in suspension or by a dissolution of various chemicals.